


Fall Apart For Me

by cathRN26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom James, Bottom James Griffin, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, James just wants to have one nice dinner, M/M, Mirror Sex, Post-Canon, Top Keith (Voltron), also Keith calls him Jamie bc I think it's cute, but Keith has other plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathRN26/pseuds/cathRN26
Summary: They were supposed to be at the restaurant by now.It started earlier that day while they were getting ready to leave.  Keith had hopped in the shower, washed up a bit, then threw on a nice outfit that James had picked out for him.  It didn’t take long for him to get dressed in the white button-up and slacks, a red tie around his neck and his suit jacket hanging off his arm.  No, it took him twenty minutes, max.ButJames…
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fall Apart For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is so uh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ pls enjoy!
> 
> Anyways Keith is a gremlin and can't ever let James have any peace

They were _supposed_ to be at the restaurant by now.

It started earlier that day while they were getting ready to leave. Keith had hopped in the shower, washed up a bit, then threw on a nice outfit that James had picked out for him. It didn’t take long for him to get dressed in the white button-up and slacks, a red tie around his neck and his suit jacket hanging off his arm. No, it took him twenty minutes, max.

But _James_ …

“Jamie?” he called, “Are you ready yet?”

“No,” James responded. He was standing in front of the large vanity dresser in their bedroom, combing back his hair and styling his fringe so that not a single strand was out of place. He was leaning forward towards the mirror, his tongue sticking out slightly as he worked thoughtfully. The man wasn’t even completely dressed yet, still wearing sweatpants with his unbuttoned shirt hanging from his figure. “Rushing me isn’t going to do anything, Keith.”

“Come on, Jamie, you’ve spent like fifteen minutes on it already.”

“And it’ll probably take fifteen more. Be patient.”

Keith pouted, flopping onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. “I think you look good when your hair’s a bit messy. It’s cute.”

James chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks, but we’re going to a really fancy restaurant. We have to look nice, remember?”

“If you say so.”

Sitting up, Keith tugged at the cuffs of his shirt, his eyes watching as James continually brushed his hair one way, then another, then another…

He smiled to himself as he saw James’ expressions change between one of focus, annoyance, frustration, pride – who was he kidding, James looked adorable no matter what expression he wore.

Keith sighed with content. To be honest, he wasn’t too upset with waiting on James. He could stare at him for hours – thirty minutes was nothing. And things would’ve worked out perfectly fine – at least, if Keith could just sit still for once in his life.

“What are you doing?” James asked, comb in hand as he used the other to stabilize himself as Keith suddenly pressed against his back.

“Passing the time,” he mumbled into James neck, his hands roaming over his hips.

James gasped as Keith slipped his hands over his stomach, cold and electrifying as they met his skin. “Well,” he huffed, “it’s a bit distracting. It’s going to take me even longer to finish getting ready.”

“That’s fine.” Keith pressed a kiss to his neck, his chin hooking over his shoulder, and when their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror, he flashed James the most suspicious, mischievous grin he had ever seen in his life.

_This isn’t going to end well_ , James thought.

He wasn’t _entirely_ wrong.

Keith started slowly, subtly, his hands creeping lower until they went under and into James’ loose sweatpants to rest on his ass.

James shivered. “Your hands are cold.”

He simply shrugged, moving them once again until his left gripped James’ upper thigh, the right brushing lightly against his entrance.

A sharp breath. “Keith, you’re not helping,” he muttered.

“Hm.” He prodded against his hole, slowly working a single finger inside as he noticed James’ breathing get harsher. “How about now?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he awaited his response.

Despite his annoyed act, James rocked his hips back against him, scoffing and holding his comb with a shaking hand. “We’re going to be late…”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Keith said, leaning forward to capture James’ lips with his own, the comb clattering against the floor as it fell from his grip.

It didn’t take long to convince him, working him open with one slender finger at a time until he managed to fit four inside, snug and comfortable. He pulled back his hand – relishing in the little whimper James let out and the way he pushed back his hips to chase his touch – and pulled down his sweats, unbuttoning his own pants before slipping into that tight heat.

“Fuck!” James hissed, his nails clawing over the top of the dresser. He scrambled to grab the edge as he was pressed further forward, his head nearly hitting the mirror and his torso hovering close to the dresser’s surface. “Keith…” he breathed shakily, gasping as an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Come on, Jamie,” Keith teased, pulling out only to push in again, sending James lurching with a moan, “you can do better than that.”

“K-Keith, please.” James rested his head on the dresser, his teeth gritting as Keith mercilessly fucked him against its edge. His jaw went slack, and he nearly choked when Keith found that perfect spot, and that combined with the rough fabric of his pants rubbing against his sensitive hole drove his senses wild. “A-Ah – Do that again –”

Keith thrust forward again – particularly hard this time – until he was flush up against James’ body, folding over him and hugging his arms around his waist to make sure there was no space left between them. “What was that?” Keith asked with a smile. “Didn’t hear.”

James whimpered, weakly trying to push back against him, but Keith held his hips firmly in place. “P-Please, Keith… You know what I want.”

With a scoff, Keith moved a hand to grab at James’ hair, running his fingers through his fringe before tightening his fist and yanking it back, forcing James’ head up. James shot up a hand to press against the mirror for balance, grunting as he suddenly was faced with his own reflection, dripping with wanting and arousal.

“I want to hear you say it, so you’re gonna have to speak up, Jamie.,” Keith said into his ear, his hot breath tickling his face. “Now, what did you say?”

James’ eyes fluttered closed. “ _Fuck me_ , Keith,” he rasped, his voice cracking as he spoke his name. “ _Please_.”

“Of course,” Keith chuckled, kissing James’ temple before pulling out until only the tip was inside, then slamming back in, over and over again at a brutal pace that left James unable to speak.

He was sobbing at this point, tears streaking down his face and a burn coming from his throat that would probably be raw by morning. It was almost too much, the pleasure of Keith inside and against him, whispering into his ear about who knows what, because he was too distracted to absorb any of it –

Keith would never get over how beautiful James was when he finally let go of his grasp of reality, only focusing on the moment between them. He was so usually so uptight, caught up in worrying about everything and everyone that he forgot to worry about himself. But moments like _this_ – moments where he let the world fall away, let himself be completely immersed in the present – _these_ were the moments when James truly shined the brightest, and Keith couldn’t get enough of it.

“Look at yourself,” Keith said softly, slowing just enough to hold James’ face steady in front of the mirror. “Open your eyes, Jamie.”

James’ eyes fluttered open, revealing that deep blue-violet, glistening with diamond tears caught in his lashes and specks of gold that glittered like the stars. He was breathing heavily, sniffling slightly as he dragged his hand across the glass, smudging it with sweat. “Keith…”

“I want you to watch yourself fall apart for me,” Keith whispered. He ran his hand down James’ body, over his chest, over his well-sculpted abdomen, and under the elastic band of his pants and boxers. “Can you do that for me?”

James shuddered as he wrapped his fingers around his length. “O-Okay,” he gasped.

Keith started moving again, his eyes locked onto James’ reflection as he continued to pleasure him, his mouth leaving marks all over his neck, collar, and shoulder. James forced himself to keep looking forward at his reflection, his face flushed and left transitioning between embarrassment, bliss, and desire in a constant loop. His mouth hung open and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head, but he managed to keep a steady gaze on his reflection until he finally couldn’t take it anymore – and James fell forward against the mirror, Keith right behind him as they both were pushed over the edge.

It took a few moments before either of them spoke, both leaning against the dresser and vanity for support while they regained some of their strength.

When they finally recovered, James was the one to break the silence. “We’re going to miss our reservation,” he said, his voice scratchy and worn out.

“Yeah,” Keith said, laughing into James’ disheveled hair. “Probably.”

James whined, wrapping his arms over Keith’s, which were still holding onto his waist. “It took three months to get a spot…”

“Sorry, Jamie.”

“I can’t get a refund for the reservation.”

“Sorry.”

“And now my hair’s all messy again…”

Keith held back a laugh. “Sorry about that, too.” He gently brushed back a bit of James’ hair, running his fingers through it soothingly. “If you hurry, we might still be able to make it. It’s not for another twenty minutes.” He kissed James’ temple, nuzzling against his cheek. “I’ll help – for real, this time.”

There was a beat of silence. “Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Can… Can we just order takeout?” James asked. “I’m pretty tired and… I’m kind of comfortable here.”

“Comfortable?” Keith repeated. He snorted. “You mean bent over the dresser with my dick in your ass?”

“No, asshole,” James snapped, but there was no bite to his words. “I meant in your arms.”

Keith’s face reddened. “Oh.”

James nodded, closing his eyes. “I feel safe and loved… We can put on a movie while we eat dinner and then snuggle afterwards. After all, you kind of owe me – that reservation was expensive, and my body is all sore now.”

With a smile, Keith gave James a peck on the cheek, and his heart warmed when James returned one.

“Anything for you, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stuff like this but I had this idea and decided to try writing it as a break in my school work so pls be gentle 🥺🙏


End file.
